Cry me a river inuyasha style
by Fallen from Nowhere
Summary: It is an odd twist of the famous song cry me a river... but i like it!!


Cry me river   
  
Summary: Inuyasha faces Kagome and is really pissed off at her cause she broke a stick he was chewing on. Now he doesn't want to be her friend anymore.  
(Inuyasha singing is is regular voice and it sounds really bad)  
  
You were my shard seeker,  
You were my friend,   
But you didn't know that it was more then that to me,   
So you took a chance,  
And a broke favorite stick  
But I bet you didn't know that someday it would come back to you, no  
  
You don't have to say, what you did  
I already know, I found out from shippo, cause I beat the living shit out of him  
Now there's just no chance  
For you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha why are you making such a big deal about a stick?  
(Inuyasha is picking up his stick looking down at it with tears coming down his eyes as he sings)  
  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone?  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
stick I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river...  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, yeah yeah  
  
Kagome: I can't believe you are singing a love song to a stick.  
Inuyasha: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!  
  
I know that they say  
That I would never say I had a imaginary friend that was a leperchan  
  
Kagome:WHAT?  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)(Inuyasha is shaking stick)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it (yeah)  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did) I already know, I found out from shippo,  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone (all alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone (when you call me on the phone)  
Stick I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy (like erick the leperchan)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn (It's your turn)  
To cry, cry me a river  
(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
(Kagome now leaves to her time)  
  
Cry me a river, yea yea  
  
Miroku: Oh, The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done  
So I guess I be leaving  
Oh The damage is done  
So I guess I be... leaving  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did) I already know, I found out from shippo  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
(Kagome comes back with a frisbee)  
C'mon boy catch the frisbee!  
Inuyahsa chases after it and runs into a tree  
Magical lips pop up on the stick and it sings:  
  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river (You can go on and just)  
Cry me a river, yea yea  
  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Cause I've already cried)  
Cry me a river, yea yea (Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)  
  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
Cry me a river, oh  
  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river, oh (Cry me, cry me)  
Cry me a river (Cry me, cry me)  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^A/n*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Thankyou for reading cry me a river inuyasha style, I was really bored so that is why this song is the   
way it is and you know what...? I LIKE IT!! Well, Inuyasha is a dog! And dogs like sticks!  
Anyway pleez read FIRE MELTS ICE BY ME AND OTHER GREAT STORIES BY ME AND MY  
PARTNER!! THANKYOU!!  
Have a good day!  
Carson the Critic 


End file.
